


A Hobbit's Expectations

by RenkaWrites



Series: A Hobbit's Introspection [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anthro!Smaug, Awesome Galadriel, Gandalf Is So Done, Human!Smaug, Longing, M/M, References to events of LOTR, Romance, elrond - Freeform, mostly movie compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenkaWrites/pseuds/RenkaWrites
Summary: As Bilbo embarks on his final journey to the Undying Lands, along with Frodo, his thoughts can't help but turn back to the summer he spent with his dragon.





	A Hobbit's Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> See? I told you I wouldn't leave you all hanging. Here's the final installment. I won't hold you up.
> 
> Disclaimer: i obviously do not own any of these characters. All mistakes are mine, and will be fixed as I notice them.

Bilbo never expected to live as long he has.

It is quite remarkable, actually.

He imagines that part of the secret behind his longevity(besides proper diet, of course) is equal parts his own stubbornness and his soul deep desire to reunite with Smaug. His need to see his dragon, just one more time before he passes on, has gotten the old hobbit through even the darkest of times. 

Now that his old ring has been long lost and Sauron defeated, Middle Earth is at peace for the moment. An era of tranquility is sure to blanket the land. Admittedly, part of Bilbo would have liked to see how that prosperity will manifest.

However, if he had chosen to stay, Bilbo would not be currently traveling on an Elven ship to the Undying Lands.

He also would not be the first hobbit to ever be invited to travel west and set foot on those unknown shores. 

And he most certainly would not be embarking on such a journey among the company of elder elves like Galadriel— _Lady of the Golden Wood,_  Celeborn— _Lord of Lothlórien_ , and Elrond— _Lord of Rivendell_.

It is quite an honor.

So, once again, this proper hobbit's path veers sharply from the path of expectation. 

Bilbo is accompanied by his dear nephew Frodo(as well as his friend, Gandalf the White) as he takes this one last extraordinary journey. It is fitting, he supposes. Frodo no doubt inherited his own taste for adventure from him as well as his own title as a fellow ring-bearer. 

As the old hobbit stares out at the unending ocean, alone in his contemplation, his mind wanders. Bilbo sits perched on a bench along the stern of the ship, his eyes watching the wake of the vessel cutting through the crystalline water. Sitting there, Bilbo can't but hope with all that he is that Smaug managed to escape the dark influence that once crept upon the land. Frodo nor Sam, Pippin, or Merry never made mention of a Fire Drake in their journey. And Bilbo is quite sure that Gandalf would have remarked upon the resurrection of the Great Fire Drake they had once journeyed to end. The aged halfling takes no amount of small comfort in the knowledge that his beloved dragon escaped the dark influence of Sauron. 

A wistful sigh leaves the hobbit's mouth as his gaze turns to the morning sky. The sun has risen some time ago, yet Bilbo cannot help his restlessness. He tightens the woven blanket around himself further to stave off the cool, mid-morning breeze. Getting older apparently means being locked in an eternal battle against the chill in his bones.

Yet another example to Bilbo of how practical a dragon would be at the moment.

"Uncle? You're up rather early."

Turning his head, Bilbo smiles at the worried, yet sleepy blue eyes of his nephew. 

"Ah, Frodo, join me."

The young hobbit makes his way to his uncle and follows his gaze to the bright blue expanse above them. Taking a seat beside Bilbo, Frodo offers a smile.

"Staring at the sky again? I've always wondered, what exactly do you see up there among the clouds?"

"Nothing and Everything."

Frodo laughs. 

"You speak in riddles, Uncle."

Bilbo smiles at his nephew's amusement, glad to see such a bright and open smile on the young face that has seen so much. Like himself, the old hobbit knows that Frodo would never be at home with other hobbits after his journey. His nephew has been irrevocably changed—for the better and for the worse. Once one has seen the wonders and horrors of Middle Earth, it makes it hard to acclimate back to the merry joviality of the Shire. The happiness and light simply dulls in contrast to the suffering and darkness that exists outside the blissful valley.

After all, if it hadn't been for Smaug, Bilbo imagines he might have adopted quite a dark outlook on things. 

He will be eternally grateful for the hope that the arrogant dragon had somehow returned to him that summer. 

Bilbo turns his gaze back to the sky, the way it always does when his heart is full of longing for the greatest of all calamity. Unbeknownst to his kin, Bilbo faithfully looks to the sky, still expecting the blue and white to be broken by the magnificent garnet red of Smaug. His aged honey-brown eyes remain sharp as the hobbit watches the sky. And while he's already spent so many years patiently waiting for his everything to return, Bilbo has so far been rewarded with nothing.

Still, the hope that Smaug will return to him one day is not one that is easily dashed. 

"You should have a higher regard for my riddles, Frodo. They once charmed a dragon, long ago."

"Yes, Uncle, I know. You've told me the story many times. As I recall, Smaug, the great calamity and terror of Erebor, was nothing against your gift with words."

"No, not that instance, my boy."

"You've charmed another dragon?"

Bilbo smiles, entertained that Frodo seems both shocked and personally affronted that he has kept one last story from him. He pats the small leather bound book he's kept close to his heart all these years. Even as Bilbo's grown older, he has never needed to open it. His precious memories of Smaug have always remained clear and at the forefront of his thoughts. 

"No, it is the same dragon. Just a different occasion of charming."

The puzzled expression on Frodo's face melts into one of patience and pity.

"Uncle, I think you should rest. I can bring you some tea, if you like."

The tone in the young hobbit's voice is the one Frodo adopts whenever he thinks Bilbo is suffering the effects of an aging mind. The elder hobbit chuckles at the expression he finds on his nephew's face. 

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" 

"Story? Smaug is dead. You said yourself that Bard of Laketown shot the black arrow that downed the dragon. What is left of him is at the bottom of the lake. I've heard and read that story many times, Uncle. And every time, it ends with Smaug falling into the dark waters and to his death."

"If you dived into that lake, you would find many things. Things even I can't imagine, I'm sure," Bilbo ponders, his gaze unfocused as he remembers. "However, I can tell you with utmost certainty that you will not find the remains of Smaug, the greatest of calamities. Well, not his _true_ remains anyway."

"And why not, Uncle?"

"Because he is still very much alive. Dragons shed bodies like reptiles shed their skin. And when they emerge, they are reborn stronger. Where Smaug is at this current time, I do not know. I simply know that he lives."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"Smaug lived with me for a time in Bag End. After I returned from my unexpected journey and before you came to live with me. It was a time that felt like a new life, a lifetime ago, yet was but a moment. Smaug was in the form of a man then, and his magic was returning to him steadily. The Last Great Fire Drake of Middle Earth was reborn in the Shire, if you can believe it. And if you had never entered my life, my dear Frodo, I could easily say that I've never been happier to witness it."

Frodo seems at a loss, shocked by the emotion Bilbo has in his voice. The old hobbit can't blame the poor lad, after all most in Middle Earth said Smaug's name in reverent fear, like a ancient curse. Even the dwarves avoided using the given name of the dragon, preferring to call him _Beast_ , _Serpent_ , or _Terror_. Only in Bilbo's voice, has the name of the last fire drake in Middle Earth ever been spoken with fondness. The older hobbit supposes that Frodo has always assumed that the affection in his voice was directed at the nostalgia of the tale, not the subject of it. 

It is a good while before Frodo speaks again.

"I would like to hear your story, Uncle." 

"I'm afraid it isn't as exciting as my last, Frodo," begins Bilbo, understandably hesitant of his kin's reaction. "The dragon is not the villain in this one."

"That's alright. I've had enough excitement to last me a lifetime. I think I'd enjoy a tale of a different genre this time."

"Frodo, I—"

"Please, Uncle?"

Bilbo lips curl into a smile, the lines of his face seeming to fade as he begins his tale. Frodo can't help but lean in, as he did when he was a child hearing his stories for the first time.

"It all started one night as I was getting ready for bed. A few months had passed since my return from my journey to the Lonely Mountain. Resettling back in Hobbiton, I couldn't deny that I had something in common with the mountain I just returned from. It was difficult fitting back into my life in the Shire. It was a dark time for me, but I was determined to not be haunted. On that calm summer night, the late hour was disturbed by a knock. The kind of knock that only resounded with trouble . . .

Bilbo and Frodo remain on the deck of the Elven vessel well into the early afternoon. The younger's eyes widening with every word that leaves the elder's mouth. The two hobbits are cocooned in their own world of Storyteller and Audience as the elves around them continue to man the voyage to the Undying Lands. During the tale, Frodo says nothing more than a gasp or chuckle as he simply listens to the story unfold. Part of Bilbo is grateful for this, as he would prefer that the story of his romance with a dragon not be sullied with ignorance. When Bilbo finally finishes his tale, omitting certain details of course, Frodo stares at his Uncle with new eyes.

"So, I suppose this is why you remained a bachelor all this time." 

Bilbo laughs at his nephew's joking observation. 

"It is rather hard to move on from a dragon. Not that I ever tried. In my limited experience, they are an unrivaled and rather romantic breed."

A wave of warmth settles upon Bilbo as he remembers the utter devotion that Smaug always bestowed upon him. By nature, the dragon has always been an intense creature. Yet to feel all that singular passion focused upon him, not even in a physical manifestation, is a feeling of sheer desire that the hobbit can never forget. Subconsciously, Bilbo tilts his head once again to the sky. The perfect blue and fluffy white almost mock him with their obvious devoid of garnet red.

"Do you really think you'll see him again?" Frodo asks suddenly, interrupting the other hobbit's thoughts.

"Yes, in this life or the next, I know I will meet my dragon again. I have no doubt of that."

"I cannot believe you kept this to yourself for so long, Uncle."

"Surprised that an old hobbit still has secrets, hmm?"

"I would never presume that I know all there is to know about you," begins Frodo, a wistful smile on his face. "However, I am in awe of your devotion. You have faithfully loved your dragon for all this time and none of us have been the wiser. Not even Gandalf knows, does he?"

"I would imagine not. He would be quite cross with me."

Frodo and Bilbo share a chuckle at that understatement before returning to their comfortable silence. The two hobbits simply gaze out at the endless horizon, enjoying each other's presence. Bilbo watches as the setting sun reflects off the water, reminding the hobbit of dragon fire. He supposes that he is the only creature to ever find comfort in such a comparison.

"I think I'd like to meet Smaug."

The sudden statement instantly brings Bilbo out of his reverie. He turns to Frodo with a raised eyebrow.

"Truly?"

"Of course! The creature that managed to win my beloved uncle's heart? Not to mention the legendary dragon of Erebor and the last Great Fire Drake in all of Middle Earth? Why wouldn't I? After all, unlike yourself, I'm genuinely curious to see if the rumors of Smaug's magnificence are true." 

At the teasing, Bilbo smiles as Frodo openly wears innocent excitement and mischievousness on his face. The hobbit has been worried for his nephew. Since his return from his own adventure, Frodo has always had a guarded expression to his grins and a hesitant delay to his laughter. Bilbo is glad to see that while the horrors of Middle Earth have no doubt changed his kin, they have not utterly destroyed him.

"Perhaps one day you shall," Bilbo remarks. "He is quite the spectacle to behold."

"But Uncle, do you think he will be able to find you? I mean, we are no longer in the Shire. Will Smaug be able to travel to Valinor?"

"He will find me. I imagine that no force in this world could keep that dragon from something that he wants. Smaug told me he knew my scent and heartbeat from under the mountain and he boasted to have followed that alone to Bag End's door. And before he left the Shire, Smaug claimed he could find me no matter what distance lay between us. I suppose I'm testing that claim now."

The Bagginses are interrupted from their intimate chat by the appearance of Elrond and Gandalf. The tall elf approaches the two hobbits with a warm expression, the Lord of Rivendell's presence is as calm as always. The Grand Wizard peers down at the two halflings with a knowing smile, clearly amused by their surprise.

"Master Baggins and young Frodo, I am pleased to announce that we shall reach the Undying Lands in a few days," Elrond informs. "We are approaching the Straight Road. Our voyage is nearing its end."

"That soon?" Bilbo asks with a quiet surprise to his voice. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Have you second thoughts, Bilbo? I'm afraid it is far too late to return to the Shire."

Bilbo does not answer Gandalf's question. The announcement that they will soon reach the Undying Lands is no doubt exciting, yet it saddens the elder hobbit. As much as Bilbo wants to believe his own words, he cannot be entirely sure that Smaug could follow him this time. 

Or even if he would.

Especially, after all this time.

The second that the thought, the faint glimmer of doubt, crosses Bilbo's mind, a rumbling call is heard in the distance. 

It is not the familiar roll of thunder, as the sky is still filled with fluffy white clouds, reflecting the orange hue of the late afternoon sun. The sea is calm as it seems to always be on this voyage. This sound, like a deep rumble, grows louder alerting the elves and two hobbits alike. Bilbo's eyes widen as he starts to remember the last time he heard that menacing sound. However, instead of almost-crippling fear, an overwhelming sense of relief fills his old bones. That realization alone has Bilbo standing with a jolt. And with no help from his nephew or any nearby elf, the hobbit runs to the carved rail of the ship with an energy he hasn't felt in years. His eyes eagerly search the golden skies, hoping with everything he has that his mind isn't playing tricks on him. 

"What is that?!" one of the elven crew exclaims."A storm?"

"That is no storm," Gandalf murmurs, his eyes narrowing at the sky.

"No, that is a hurricane!" shouts Bilbo. The hobbit completely ignoring the dull ache in his cheeks from the large smile now stretching across his face.

At the old halfling's nonsensical answer, everyone on board the vessel is anxious. Elrond and Galadriel exchange knowing glances, yet they can do nothing but fortify the magick protecting the Elven ship as the ominous sound grows and the winds begin to pick up. The once still waters are now choppy with the sudden gales, violently rocking the ship with their undulations. Despite this chaos around him, Bilbo only smiles wider. His face is beaming, making him look younger than he has in years. Suddenly the sun is blocked, casting the entire area of sea into darkness. The sound, now closer, is easily distinguishable from any swirling storm. 

Gandalf's eyes widen as he seems to finally recognize the last time he heard that specific call and stares openly at the elation on Bilbo's face. The white wizard knows that it is not something as common as thunder, it is the reverberating growl of a dragon. A dragon long thought dead. 

In a swirl of wind and water, flashes of garnet scales and massive wings are seen. A force, not just a creature, heads towards the vessel with precision and deadly accuracy. The beast effortlessly tears through the powerful Elven barriers and the wizard's shields like tissue paper. Another mighty roar reverberates around the lone ship, mocking the attempt to stop the dragon from reaching his goal. When the cyclone of wind ends and the darkness lifts, all on board are shocked to see their numbers have grown by one. This bronze-skinned man(in appearance only), has his arms tightly around Bilbo, the hobbit swallowed in the stranger's embrace. As the skies and sea settle and everyone regains their bearings, the world is silent. The only thing to be heard are the whispered words of reunited lovers.

"You're late, you stupid, _stupid_ dragon."

"You left the shire, my silly hobbit. Rivendell is not where we agreed you would wait for me."

"I don't want to hear your excuses. You promised you'd return in time."

"That's hardly fair, after all this was all brought on by your ring. I came as soon as that cursed thing was destroyed."

"Then I am even more grateful for its absence."

The hobbit chuckles as Smaug affectionately scents him, the fire drake burying his nose into the sensitive junction of the halfling's neck. The action is so characteristically draconian even in his human form. However, Bilbo is taken by complete surprise when Smaug seals their mouths together in a heated kiss. The dragon has absolutely no hesitation in regards to his advanced age, loss of youth, or present company. As their lips meet, a soft moan leaves the hobbit's mouth. This kiss is just as passionate as the last one they shared that day long ago in their isolated valley. Bilbo is made young again as he tilts his head to match his dragon's affections. And with every pass of their lips, pure joy at their reunion seems to grow tenfold.

The kiss itself is a relatively short one, but all those around the hobbit and dragon can sense the raw love and passion it generates.

Which only appears to add to the confusion of the elves and wizard around them. 

"What is the meaning of this?"

At Gandalf's question and shocked expression on his weathered face, Bilbo meets his gaze(After all, it isn't every day that one manages to leave an Istar wizard speechless). The hobbit stays in Smaug's hold however, making no move to distance himself from the dragon in human form.

"I can explain, Gandalf—"

"I would certainly hope so. This menace should be rotting at the bottom of a lake!"

At the elevated tone, Smaug releases a dark growl as his golden gaze meets the wizard's head on.

"If you desire to finish me, do it yourself this time, _Wizard_. There are no dwarves or men here to do your dirty work."

Bilbo stares openly at Smaug, aghast at the complete disrespect. Gandalf only raises an eyebrow.

"Release Bilbo and I will be more than accommodating."

The hobbit can feel the sinister sound rumbling in the dragon's throat as Smaug and Gandalf continue to bicker. The burn of restrained dragon fire ignites in Smaug's chest even in his human-like form. His powerful tail switches back and forth in agitation as the fire drake's long fingers flex like the talons they could easily transform back into. All aboard the vessel tense visibly at the embers that seem to glow just underneath the golden skin of the dragon. Removing his attention from Gandalf and placing it back on his beloved, the hobbit whispers soothing words and places a series of gentle kisses to the heated skin of the dragon's throat. To the surprise of everyone, the tender touches calm down Smaug as his simmering rage ebbs.

"Master Baggins, am I to infer that you wish your dragon to accompany you to the Undying Lands?"

To no real surprise, the first elf to speak is Elrond. Galadriel and Celeborn are behind him, the trio of ancient ones calm in the way that only their long lives could afford them. Still, Bilbo swears he catches a glimmer of amusement in their gazes. The hobbit does not get a chance to answer the question, however.

"Wherever Bilbo Baggins travels, I travel, Elf." 

The tone and glare that accompany that statement are not just quintessentially draconic, they are Smaug. Bilbo is instantly reminded of the hubris the dragon first showed him down in the bowels of Erebor. Still, the hobbit cannot deny the surge of affection that the romantic declaration creates. Elrond takes this revelation all in stride as his gaze remains impassively on Smaug. A moment of silence appraisal passes before the Lord of Rivendell responds.

"Lord Smaug, do not mistake my inquiry for accusation. You are more than welcome to travel with your hobbit. Contrary to your belief, we are pleased that your kind has not become completely extinct."

"You knew he wasn't dead?"

"I had an inkling," replies Galadriel, a small smirk directed at Bilbo's incredulity. "When a dragon truly dies, a rare occurrence, that void of ancient magic is felt by those inclined to it. In the case of Smaug, I feel most of my kin were so distracted by Sauron's rise to power that they did not notice. I never had any proof outside of that, so I never put in the effort to investigate. As far as I can tell, no harm came of that overlook. May I trust that trend shall continue?"

Smaug regards the Lady of the Golden Wood and the other elder elves as one would regard songbirds. Of interest, but not a real threat. His possessive grip on Bilbo tightens by a fraction as if prepared to depart with his prize without a look back. The hobbit looks around, locking eyes with Frodo yet simultaneously wary of all the elves around him. All on the ship hold their breath, as they know that Smaug could decimate the entire fleet with no more than a huff of dragon fire. The dragon in question takes a good long look at Galadriel, Elrond, and Celeborn, searching each of their faces and words for any hint of deception. For an agonizing amount of time, Bilbo watches this silent conversation take place. Another moment of tense staring passes before Smaug relaxes. His sharp golden gaze is still clearly unimpressed, yet no longer hostile.

"As long as your intentions remain pure, no harm will come to any of you. However, if I detect otherwise, be warned—Not _one soul_ on this ship will reach the Undying Lands, save myself and the hobbits."

"Very well," offers Elrond with a knowing smile. "We shall make the preparations for your lodgings."

 

* * *

 

That night, Bilbo finds himself resting quite comfortably in the plush bed of his now-shared quarters. Since their reunion, both hobbit and dragon have not been far from one another. Bilbo has been perched in Smaug's lap for most of the evening. The hobbit is not complaining, after so much time away from his beloved he has enjoyed every moment of intimate contact. His dragon's fond touches and heated caresses over the last few hours have all been welcomed, wholeheartedly. And though it may have made his conversation with Gandalf awkward, the visible possessiveness of his dragon had also helped to convince his old friend of Smaug's sincerity.

The powerful wizard had given him his blessing with a fond shake of his head and mumbling something about foolish Tooks.

At the moment, Bilbo cannot help but grin as he watches the dragon investigate the room. Smaug scowls at the Elven furnishings and finery that decorate the cozy cabin. A huff of annoyance escapes his lips as the creature scents the blankets and pillows, no doubt smelling the cloying scent of elf alongside Bilbo's own. Still, it hadn't stopped the dragon from building the nest of bed coverings that Bilbo is currently inhabiting.

"Are you satisfied?" asks the halfling. 

"Any bed with you upon it is already beyond satisfaction, Bilbo."

The hobbit beams as Smaug, seemingly pleased with his handiwork, climbs on to the bed. He gently maneuvers himself and Bilbo into the position that provides the most body contact. And that position happens to be the one where the hobbit is wrapped in the Smaug's arms and straddled over his narrow waist. Bilbo's body makes no protest to the manhandling and lets his companion arrange him as he desires. Once Bilbo is perched on his chest, the dragon releases a pleased, rumbling purr. The sound makes Bilbo chuckle as he feels Smaug run one of his large hands up and down his back. It does not escape the hobbit's notice that their current position is the very same one they shared during their last night together.

"I've missed you," Bilbo confesses as he lays his head on the dragon's chest. 

"And I, you, my treasure."

"Will you tell me of your adventures?"

With a deep breath, Smaug threads his fingers through Bilbo's hair. He plays with the now white curls as his low voice begins to fill the room.

"After I left you, I traveled to the northern edges of Middle Earth. Over forests and woods so dark no elf would think to tame, beyond ominous lands no orc would dare travel, and past mountains that not even the most stubborn dwarf would call home. Once I was far enough that I could no longer hear the call of Mordor, I went into a sleep, like death. I slowed my heart and concealed my power so that none could seek it. Sealed away, I was completely ignorant of the events going on around me. I only roused once the ring was completely destroyed and the great eye was extinguished." 

"You slept all that time?"

"I had to. If not, I would not be able to stop myself from returning to you, Bilbo. And in doing so, I would have cursed you and Middle Earth to my unchecked power at the hands of Sauron. And with no more black arrows to even weaken my flesh, nothing would have stopped me."

"Still, you were alone, in a strange place. For all that time."

Bilbo's heart aches as he thinks about those long years that Smaug had to endure his self-imposed isolation. As much as he had missed his dragon over the years, the hobbit still had company in Frodo and his fellow halflings. Even the merry happenings of Hobbiton would manage to occasionally distract him from his longing for the Great Fire Drake. Yet, Smaug had nothing of the sort. Bilbo cannot even fathom the loneliness of such an existence, even if that isolation was spent in slumber. 

At the gentle touch to his cheek, Bilbo's gaze refocuses on Smaug. The dragon seems to have detected the dark train of his thoughts, as he emits a low rumbling in the back of his throat. Paired with the steady heartbeat below his ear, the sibilant purrs soothe the hobbit.

"It was not all bad, my treasure. In my slumber, I dreamt of you. Every detail of our time together has been forever committed to memory. From our first meeting in the depths of Erebor to this very moment, my dreams replayed it all. Some times revisited more than others, of course."

Blushing from the dragon's implication, as well as the unhindered way his hands rediscover his body, Bilbo hides his face. 

"I must be a disappointment. The years since our parting have had their effect on me. I am no longer the young hobbit I once was."

"You could never be a disappointment, Bilbo. I am happy to see that you have flourished in my absence. Frodo has kept you company when I could not."

"Still, I am not as I appeared in you dreams."

The hobbit starts as his chin is suddenly raised by a lone finger. Meeting Smaug's unrelenting gaze, his heart beats a bit faster.

"You may have aged, BIlbo, but you shall always be my treasure. I care not for your appearance," begins the dragon, his voice still lowered to a rumbling purr. "Rest assured, that it is only in respect to your shyness around others that I do not make good on the vow I made to you the last time we shared a bed. I would like nothing more than to have your pleasured cries echo every corner of this vessel and my name be the only coherent thought in your pretty little head."

"T-That is quite enough! I believe you."

The blushing hobbit is surprised further when his mouth is suddenly occupied by the smirking dragon. This kiss is clearly the one that Smaug truly desired to give upon their initial reunion. His mouth is plundered as the dragon tastes every crevice, reclaiming Bilbo in a way that is both primal and refined. Their lips spend little time apart, despite the groans and soft gasps that make themselves known. When he is finally released from the oral assault, the hobbit is at a loss for words. Smaug takes advantage of this and starts to kiss along Bilbo's neck eager to blemish the soft skin there with his mark. As the dragon's hands make quick work of Bilbo's bedclothes, as well as his own, the hobbit regains a bit of his coherence.

"I thought you said that you were going to wait?"

"I have changed my mind. Besides, do you really want me to?"

Bilbo stares down at the dragon beneath him, his hazel eyes meeting Smaug's searing gold gaze. The hobbit's small hands run over the expanse of his beloved's bronze skin, enjoying the heat emanating from his chest. It has been too long since he has felt Smaug, breathed in his scent, and simply shared space with the egotistical dragon that has claimed his heart. Despite his misgivings about his age, Bilbo has no true qualms about sharing his body with his love. Smaug stares back at him as the hobbit comes to his decision. Patiently regarding Bilbo, the dragon has a lascivious grin pulling at his full lips as his dark locks stain the white Elven silk. The golden hue of Smaug's skin, exotic on its own, is bronzed to perfection by the candlelight around them. Bilbo's memory, even as impressively sharp as it is for the hobbit's age, has not done the handsome dragon justice. Smaug is simply magnificent. With a swallow, Bilbo voices his decision. 

"No. I think we've been made to wait long enough. If you would have me, that is."

"I would," growls out Smaug, the hobbit finding the sound more arousing than it should be. "As often and as voraciously as possible."

Bilbo squeaks in surprise as he is flipped onto his back. He is rewarded with more of his dragon's kisses as Smaug strips them both of all their clothing. Whether out of deference to the location or the simple fact that they can take their time, their lovemaking is done slowly. The two share breath and swallow each other's sounds as they are meant only for them to hear. Their reverent, all-encompassing embrace is nothing short of intense for both the dragon and the hobbit. Bilbo can only clutch at the defined muscles of the dragon's back, his blunt nails scoring the bronze skin as wave after wave of pleasure crashes over him. Despite their significant height difference, Smaug keeps them joined as they move together. His large hands holding the curve of Bilbo's round hips as he rocks into him, his thrusts done with glorious purpose. It doesn't take long for the hobbit to find release, pulling the dragon into bliss along with him. 

As they pant, their breaths mingling together, Bilbo half-notices as Smaug starts to make long swipes of his tongue over his body. The dragon appears to be tasting him, experiencing the halfling in as many ways as possible, as they bask in the afterglow. Bilbo remains boneless, still recovering from their exertions, as he allows Smaug to do as he wishes for the time being. He whimpers in the back of his throat as the dragon's ministrations reach the sensitive buds on his chest.

Smaug looks up from his teasing of Bilbo's chest as he hears the hobbit's heart pick up one again. His lips curl into a wicked grin as he discovers a new spot on his hobbit to exploit. Bilbo groans internally as he realizes this, yet makes no move to steer Smaug away from the erogenous area.

"Again?"

Bilbo smiles tiredly as he nods to the dragon's inquiry. The silver curls sticking to his forehead as he is gently rolled to his side. Smaug wraps an arm around the hobbit to keep him firmly in place as he resumes his deep thrusts. The change in position has Bilbo humming in content as his dragon bends down to nuzzle into his hair.

"My gorgeous treasure. How could you think that something as trivial as age would wane my affections for you?" 

The hobbit smiles as he basks in the love of his dragon. Smaug may be an egotistical, arrogant, and haughty creature but his alluring charm is unparalleled. Bilbo closes his eyes and sinks into the heated embrace of the dragon, losing himself in the tenderness that belies his true, violent nature. The gentleness that is only shown to him, a humble hobbit from the Shire, is testament enough to the depth of Smaug's affection. Bilbo feels nothing short of cherished.

"I was a fool. Can you forgive me?"

"Always, my little burglar."

* * *

When the ship finally docks, Bilbo is in wonder at the ephemeral beauty around him. Like Imladris, the Elven lands of Valinor are a sight to behold. Beautiful arches of shimmering architecture meld with the unnatural beauty of the land. However, the pure energy that flows about the realm, is what truly takes Bilbo by surprise. The warmth, the very life of the Undying Lands seem to permeate the two hobbits the moment they set foot onto the enchanted earth. Frodo, still rather young himself, simply feels the burdens from his adventure leave his body. Bright blue eyes only widen in shock as Frodo's missing finger grows back before his very eyes. Bilbo too, watches the bone and skin regrow with wonder. The lands continue their work, rejuvenating Bilbo in a way that the elder hobbit has not felt since his own youth. Over the course of his voyage westward, Bilbo has noticed that the passage of years have steadily left his body. He originally attributed it to his anticipation for the shores of Valinor, but now realizes that it must have been the work of the Undying Lands themselves. The age spots and wrinkles that have been decorating his hands for the last few decades have completely disappeared. Testing his joints and muscles, Bilbo is surprised to find himself more energetic than he has been in some time. 

When he looks to Frodo, the young hobbit is in shock. Bilbo becomes concerned by the stunned expression on his nephew's face. He takes a few steps closer to his sputtering kin, worried that the younger has been driven into shock by the sudden reappearance of his finger.

"What is it Frodo? Are you alright?"

"Uncle, I'm fine! It's _you_. You're, y-you're _young_!" 

Confused, Bilbo looks over the dock to the crystal clear water below. Looking back at him is the young Bilbo that he hasn't seen in quite some time. Stark white hair has regained its former honey-golden luster. His wrinkles and sagging skin are gone, firmed into the youthful body that once traveled with a band of unruly dwarves far from all that Bilbo had ever known. Turning to face Smaug, the hobbit finds the dragon wearing a knowing smile to answer his unspoken question.

"These are the Undying Lands, Bilbo Baggins," Smaug informs, his hand coming to tussle the now honey curls. "Did you think you would spend the rest of time as an old man?"

"I truly did not know what to think." 

"The magick of this realm has revitalized you. You are not Elven nor dragon by blood, so the effect is more noticeable on both you and Frodo." 

Bilbo takes a moment to absorb this information. After all, the sudden gift of eternal youth is not one any hobbit can properly prepare for. His face breaks into a teasing smile as he stares up at his dragon as he realizes something. Smaug would truly have loved him even if he had remained old and decrepit. Knowing the stubborn and possessive creature, he would have even carried the hobbit about if needed. Bilbo can't help but smile at the mental image of that.

"Well, it would have been most inconvenient to spend eternity as an old man."

The dragon chuckles at the hobbit's comment. Bilbo smiles and then turns to his nephew. The newly-restored hobbit is not surprised to see curiosity in his kin's blue eyes. Suffice it to say, Bilbo and Smaug did not leave their cabin on the Elven vessel for the last part of their journey. Both the hobbit and dragon had been enclosed in their own world, left to their devices by all the other voyagers. So, Frodo has not had the opportunity to get to know the dragon outside of his uncle's stories.

Bilbo believes that the time has come to remedy that oversight.

"My dear Frodo, I'd like to properly introduce you to Smaug."

With a bright smile, Frodo extends a hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." 

Smaug shakes the hobbit's small hand, all the while regarding Frodo with a curiosity of his own. 

"You share Bilbo's sense of adventure. It is an honor to not only meet Bilbo's kin, but the other ring bearer from the Shire."

"You've heard of me?"

"Yes. With the defeat of Sauron, your legend has spread even to the farthest corners of Middle Earth, Frodo. You are directly responsible for destroying the One Ring, allowing me to return to Bilbo. However, I would not object to hearing a first-hand account of the tale directly from the source. I'm curious to see if you inherited your uncle's gift for storytelling."

The dragon and two hobbits make themselves comfortable on a nearby bench that overlooks the bay of Valinor, watching as the Elven vessel and all its voyagers disembark. Galadriel and Elrond regard the trio with interest as they make their way along the dock, as Gandalf and Celebron glance upon the odd group as they pass by. 

As Frodo begins his story, Bilbo is not surprised to find himself once again pulled into Smaug's embrace. The dragon positions himself regally and then perches Bilbo in his lap. Even after the previous nights of their reunion, the hobbit finds the possessive gesture cute and cannot fault the need for closeness. He himself is still anxious to let Smaug leave his sight let alone his touch. So, Bilbo settles into the unrelenting embrace, surrounded by the familiar warmth of his dragon and in the company of his beloved nephew. While he listens to Frodo weave his tale, the hobbit can't help but feel overwhelming content and gratitude.

This may not have been the life he intended to have, but he cannot find it in himself to change the outcome. Even with all the hardships he has faced and friends he has lost, it all brought him to this serenity that he has now. 

Bilbo Baggins of the Shire(by way of Bag End) can honestly say that his life has far exceeded even his wildest expectations.

And he would not have it any other way.

 

* * *

THE  _VERY_ END

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes:
> 
> \- I kept Bilbo old for the reunion scene, because I think it better illustrates the depth of their feelings. And, also, why not? I mean, Bilbo became young again once he stepped onto the Undying Lands, so he and Smaug will have some fun with that(I'll let you all use your imaginations).
> 
> -Since this story is based mostly off the movies, Gandalf and Galadriel(as well as Celeborn) are on the ship too. I like to imagine the looks on their faces when they realize that Bilbo has successfully hidden Smaug's existence from them.
> 
> -Also, props to LOTRWiki, I wouldn't be able to remember all the minute details of Tolkien's universe on my own. Liberties were obviously taken to make this story work. 
> 
> Anyways, I had fun with this trope, and I hope I added some originality to it.
> 
> Thanks again to everyone that read, left kudos, left comments and have enjoyed this story! I truly appreciate all the love.


End file.
